No need to change
by Burton's InuMonster
Summary: a pretty long ONESHOT on Soul and Maka. Soul thinks he needs to change himself in order for Maka to like him, Maka doesnt care... Tsubaki knows the truth for both of them... will Soul say something he shouldnt? TOTAL FLUFF! .


**Here's a SoulxMaka for ya! Hope you like it!**

**~Nina**

Soul sat next to Tsubaki during class while Maka and the other meisters were out in training with Stein. It had been some time since they were able to have a conversation; just the two of them, so they decided to get most things off their chest.

"So how are things with you and Maka now that Crona lives with you?" she asked. "Pretty much the same… Blair had to give up her room, though." He smiled. "That's cool, she sleeps in Maka's room… away from me…" he said relieved. "I think Blair is very beautiful." Tsubaki smiled. "Yeah…? I think she's annoying." Soul replied. "What about Maka?" she asked. "Maka…? What about her?" he looked up. "You know what I'm talking about, Soul Evans." She teased. "Oh… heh, yeah… that." He tried to hide a blush. "You have to tell her some time." Tsubaki's voice became a bit more serious. "I know…" Soul agreed. "Then why don't you just tell her how you feel now? I'm sure she feels the same way." She smiled. "I don't know… she's so smart, ya know… it's not worth it." He flapped his hand a bit. "Oh, nonsense… Maka really likes you and I'm sure she doesn't care about how smart you are." She smiled sympathetically. "I just wanna change a bit more for her… just to be sure." He looked at her again.

Maka and Tsubaki were lying on Maka's bed after a long night of studying. "So… you and Soul…" "Oh, don't even start. Its obvious he doesn't wanna date me so just drop it." Maka cut Tsubaki off. Tsubaki laughed. "Really…? Listen, we were talking while" "I don't care… I'm through wanting to get this through your head." Maka cut her off again as she got up. "You're not listening…" Tsubaki said silently. "You say this all the time!" Maka raised her hands and turned away.

Tsubaki walked up behind her. "He told me he wants to change for you." She whispered in her ear. Maka blushed. "He…"

*RING RING!*

"It's Black*Star…" Tsubaki smiled walking up to her phone on the desk. "Yeah…? I'm at Soul and Maka's… why? Alright, I'll be there in a bit."

"What's up?" Maka asked walking up to her as she grabbed her bag. "Black*Star needs me at home… see you tomorrow." The girls hugged and Tsubaki left.

Maka walked out to the kitchen. She smiled when she saw Soul sleeping on his weapon anatomy book on the kitchen table. She giggled a bit.

"Hey, Soul…" she shook him. "Wake up…" Soul slowly opened his eyes. "Huh…? Oh… hey, Maka… what's up?" he asked as he picked up his head. "You fell asleep… go to your room, lazy." She hit his shoulder. "Heh, yeah, I guess I did…" he smiled as he closed the book and got up. "You're such a kid." She smiled back. Soul felt his heart sink. "Heh… y-yeah, I guess I am…" he said, realizing that he just said the same thing again.

Maka held her arms as she watched her partner walk off sleepily. She thought about what Tsubaki had said. "No. stop it, Maka… Tsubaki just wants you to believe. It's not true." She shook off the thought.

Maka walked out of the shower and put on her pajamas. She walked in her room.

"Still awake?" Soul asked standing at her door. "Yeah… I don't feel sleepy." She replied looking up at him from her bed. "Where's Blair?" he asked. "Oh, she's out tonight and Crona went to sleep a while ago." She smiled. "Hmm…" Soul agreed. "What's with your guitar?" she asked. "Oh… I was tuning it but I got bored so I'm looking for my keyboard… you seen it anywhere?" he answered. "Yeah, it's in my closet." She replied.

"So…"

"So…?"

"Aren't you gonna get it?" Soul asked. "Why should I…? It's yours."

"It's in your closet." Soul said coolly. "Your point is…?" she said just as cool as he did. Soul smiled. "Not cool, Maka." He walked in and opened the door to her closet. He took out the rather large piano. "Happy?" she smiled. "Yeah…" he started walking off. "Ya know, you can be such a kid sometimes." He smiled again. "Whatever, you are the most immature person I know!" Maka paused. "Well… next to Black*Star…" she shrugged.

"Maka…" Soul set down the keyboard and sat on her bed in front of her. "Do you really think I'm immature? I know it's not something I would ask…" he scratched the back of his head. "But, ya know… I wanna know." He said. He was amazed that the words flew out of his mouth so easily and fluently!

Maka froze up a bit. "No… I mean, you're not that immature… you're fun, Soul." she smiled, pushing him a bit. "You don't think I'm stupid, either?" Soul smiled coolly, letting his pointed teeth show. "You do stupid things sometimes, but you're not stupid." Maka smiled back. "And if…" Soul stopped. _'Ah crap, words stopped flying out my mouth!' _Soul panicked silently. "If what?" Maka asked.

"Uhh… if I... a-asked you something important…" _'Damn it, Soul! This is in no way cool! You're screwing it up, bro!' _he screamed in his head. "L-like what?" Maka was starting to get scared.

_'Oh my death… what if Tsubaki was right?!'_ Soul noticed she was blushing; Maka did the same on him. They looked away from each other. "Uhh, ya know what… never mind… I'm gonna go tune my guitar." Soul said taking his keyboard and walking off. "Yeah, I should get to bed… school tomorrow…" she smiled nervously, setting the covers over her shoulder.

Soul looked back. "Good night, Maka." He said silently. "Night, Soul." she smiled at him as he stepped out and turned off the light.

**So to be completely 100% honest with you… this was based on my relationship with one of my best friends… my friend M (protecting her name) keeps telling me that D (protecting HIS name) thinks he's not mature enough to be with me… I think it's dumb but oh well… it inspired me to write this fluffy little thing! So I thank her for that!**

**~Nina**


End file.
